<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of chasing a magical cat and wooing a warlock. by wzgyuglued</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970274">The art of chasing a magical cat and wooing a warlock.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzgyuglued/pseuds/wzgyuglued'>wzgyuglued</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mentions of Family Death but its all good, Regency Era (sort of), Romance, this is just 10k words of mingyu's gay panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzgyuglued/pseuds/wzgyuglued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a bored person like him, moving to another country was well enough adventure Mingyu could have hoped for. But fate had a better plan to make his life more interesting. </p>
<p>Fate prepared a cat, a man, and a sprinkle of magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been meaning to write a jigyu au involving magic. So when I came across a prompt from sinisiristitiita I grabbed the chance because the prompt was interesting. Thank you for clicking on this story! This took so long because I procrastinated but now it’s here! I’m happy that it’s out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>SUMMER.</em>
</p><p>“What do you mean Lee Jihoon is finally marrying?!”</p><p>“Yes! To the person who can take the key which he attached to the collar of his cat!”</p><p>“What? That’s it?”</p><p>“That’s not just <em>it. </em>The cat is stubborn and swift! No one has pulled the key off and it has been five months. Many have attempted but so few even got to get near of the feline.”</p><p>Mingyu continued listening as he takes a gulp of water from his goblet, it’s his last sip and yet he motions for the owner of the bar to fill it once more, he has not finished eavesdropping from the two ladies beside him.</p><p>“It will not be easy to catch the cat, his owner possess magic after all. Who knows if he has put a spell over the people who dare try and catch it?”</p><p>Mingyu’s hand stills in mid-air upon hearing, a wizard out in the open practicing magic? That can’t be right. From where Mingyu is from, people who possess magic are shunned and are feared. No one dares to befriend and even anger them. But in this case, in this town, in this country, they are pursued?</p><p>The owner of the bar clicks his tongue and wipes the spilled water on the counter, “All these gossip just because Jihoon is finally giving his hand.”</p><p>Mingyu raises a brow, “You know who they are talking about?”</p><p>The owner wipes his hand and huffs, “He’s a regular here.”</p><p>Mingyu hums and curiosity gets the best of him, he settles down his drink and prompts his elbows, “So what’s his deal? After an hour of sitting beside these women I got the gist of what is going on but I’d like to have a full story.”</p><p>The owner – who Mingyu knows it not much older than him – settles down on a chair, brings a goblet for himself and eventually pours himself a drink. It smells like ale.</p><p>“You don’t know?” He asks, “A minute ago I was sure you were here for the same reason.”</p><p>Mingyu shrugs. “I’m not.”</p><p>“Just like what these ladies has said, ever since my friend was a teen he has been popular, not only because of his looks but also because of his magic.”</p><p>Mingyu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Now, I know what you’re thinking.” The man takes a gulp from his tankard and made a face, “Why does everyone know he has powers? Isn’t that taboo? Well not here it isn’t. Here, we praise them and at the same time treat them as normal people but with special abilities.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, “Now about the marrying part.”</p><p>The man snorts, “He’s has looks and he has magic! People have been courting him, sending him gifts and visiting his shop.”</p><p>“He has a shop?”</p><p>“He procures medicine as his job and when he is done every once it awhile he comes here and complains about the amount of flowers he gets, the amount of carriages that passes by his shop, men and women just wants a piece of him.”</p><p>It is Mingyu’s time to snort at the remark, “I take it that you two are close?”</p><p>“Unfortunately.” The man replies, though his tone is of fondness. “So back to the thing. He got tired of the endless amount of people bugging him so – like the smart guy he is. He made an announcement.” The man points to a table across where they are, “Right there, he stood on the table, got the attention of the whole tavern and made a decree.”</p><p>
  <em>“I will marry the person who can get the key off of my cat’s neck. I will marry them with no questions asked. I will assume some of you have seen my cat, he is gray with a black specs on his tail. So… that is all. Please continue what you were doing.”</em>
</p><p>Mingyu then chokes on the water he has been sipping, wipes his mouth and looks up to the owner, “He sounds… interesting.”</p><p>The owner groans, “Don’t tell me you’re going to try and catch his cat too.”</p><p>Mingyu raises both of his hands and laughs, “I don’t even know the guy.”</p><p>“Where are you headed anyway? Why are you here?”</p><p>“Oh. I inherited a piece of land from my late uncle.”</p><p>The owner slammed his tankard down, “That old Kim? You’re the nephew? You are to live on the house by the river?”</p><p>“That was what my mother said.”</p><p>“Well, things just got a little bit interesting.” The owner smiles.</p><p>Mingyu laughs, “Why?”</p><p>“You my friend, is the new neighbor of this town’s star.”</p><p>“You mean—“</p><p>“Yes. Your new neighbor is a warlock.” The gentleman reaches out and taps his shoulder, the weight of his palm feels like a warning, a promise of something Mingyu is not quite sure. “Do give Jihoon my regards. Mention the name Seungcheol and he will give you a discount on any medicine you would buy.”</p><p>Mingyu can only laugh in uneasiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu carries the last crate of his things inside his room and collapses on the chair. Who knew carrying his things would be so taxing? He does not even own that much. The lady who worked and made sure that the house is well managed has shown him his room so he could settle in right away.</p><p>He dully remembers his uncle. The last time he was here was when he was eleven. He spent five months in this house and no more. Shipped back to his country and life swallowed him whole until a letter arrived to his house regretfully saying that his uncle passed away.</p><p>And with that, his uncle left all his possessions to him. To a nephew who never came back and can’t even remember his whole face. Mingyu can make out the wrinkles on his uncle’s forehead, can trace the callous on his hands, and he can never forget his laugh. <em>Oh his laughter. </em></p><p>But not his whole face, Mingyu just can’t seem to put them together.</p><p>One thing one must know about Mingyu’s uncle is his vast wealth. The man owned a big piece of land and a large farm, the man did not marry making Mingyu his sole remaining heir. Mingyu had met the gardeners, the under gardeners, the kitchen maids and the chambermaids waiting for him when he arrived and he was asked to leave everything by the door so he can rest.  </p><p>Mingyu tears off the sheet of the bed, tosses his coat on the chair, lays down on the bed and has no plan on changing. All he cares about is sleep.</p><p>He will visit his uncle tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time Mingyu comes across <em>the</em> <em>cat</em> is when he is on his way to his uncle. It’s a gray one, with the same description of what the tavern owner said. It was on a tree branch, eyeing everything that passes by and in this instance, the passerby is Mingyu. He stops in front of the tree to get a better look of the cat and sees the reflection of the light from the key on its neck.</p><p>Mingyu huffs a laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire thing, “It must be hard running away from all those people.”</p><p>The cat does not respond in any way and keeps on staring.</p><p>“Fear not, I will not be one of them.” Mingyu says and gets back on walking. “Goodbye!”</p><p>Mingyu has a lot of experience with animals. He has raised cattle, cows, ducks and pigs but oddly enough he did not get the chance to raise a cat. His wandering mind halts and so did his steps when he sees the grave.</p><p>Now that he’s here the flowers on his hands shake a little bit and his palms sweat.</p><p> “Uncle,” He takes a deep breath and the guilt uncoils in his heart a little bit. “I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trying to move on from a family death is something foreign to Mingyu, he tries to uncoil the guilt that formed in his heart by getting up in the morning and by getting familiar with the new place he is in. He started to get to know the people who worked for his uncle, and get to oversee the house and the farm.</p><p>He has vowed to manage them well under his care. He has duties he knows that and maybe this will also cure the hole in his heart which he has ever called – boredom.</p><p>Mingyu sees his neighbor for the first time on one of the coolest afternoon he has ever experienced in time of summer. He is under one of the trees that is just about the end of the border of his uncle’s land (for there it is much cooler) and he has laid out a mat on the ground so he can lay and read.</p><p>He is on chapter seven when suddenly he hears an explosion. The noise made him jump out of his skin and he gets up just in time for his neighbor’s door to open. Smoke came out from the window at first, then a forceful open of the door came second. Mingyu sees someone come out stumbling and he soon hears the loud coughing and wheezing.</p><p>Mingyu’s legs ran before he could even think about the situation, he has no knowledge how to put out a fire but still he ran. The instincts took over. He crouches down under the fence that separated their lands, made his way through the end of the seemingly endless bushes and trees and he spots a man.</p><p>He is on lying on the grass and Mingyu squats down all the while almost stumbling over. He reaches for the man’s head.</p><p>Mingyu frantically looks over the man’s body looking for burns. “Are you okay?!”</p><p>The man in his arms coughs, the wheeze that came out next are hard and painful. He shakes the man once more and that is when he came about slowly. The man opens his eyes and his face is blank and his breathing hard.</p><p>Mingyu, who is breathing just as hard, looks around to ask for help when the man in his arms turns to where he was looking and slowly got up.</p><p>“Not again.” He groans, “Who are you?”</p><p>Mingyu stands up, “I live there. The name is Mingyu.”</p><p>The man regards him for a moment and realization hits him, “So you’re the nephew that inherited the land?”</p><p>“Yes.” Mingyu nods.</p><p>The man’s eyes soften and he stands straight. “My name is Jihoon. Your uncle was a good man, he lent me carriages when I ask. I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Mingyu smiles. “Are you okay? Are you not hurt anywhere?”</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head, “No, I am all right. This happens all the time when I’m mixing ingredients that I shouldn’t be mixing.”</p><p>“What should we do?” Mingyu asks and his heart still has not calmed down seeing the state of his neighbor’s home. “Where do we get water? The house is still burning!”</p><p>“No. I can handle it.” The warlock begins petting his clothes as he flexes his arms and fingers.</p><p>Mingyu is confused and refuses to leave. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jihoon replies.</p><p>Mingyu’s shifts on his spot and his mouth ran before he could think about it. “Are you going to use your magic?”</p><p>Jihoon turns to him. “So you know.”</p><p>“The first gossip I heard as I was traveling. I did not know I was to live beside someone so sought after.”</p><p>His neighbor groans, “It’s a pain.”</p><p>“To be beautiful and charming to be sought after?”</p><p>Jihoon smiles at him. “You think I’m charming?”</p><p><em>Yes.</em> Mingyu thinks but he does not reply for a moment and he looks up the sky, “Well you don’t look charming now with sot on your face.”</p><p>Jihoon laughs. “That may be true. But it’s not me they are after.” He says and Mingyu had to look back at the man, surprised at the tenderness of the confession. “It’s this.”</p><p>Jihoon lifts up his arms and after just a moment the sky turns dark and the wind blows. Mingyu, sees it for the first time. Sees magic out in the open with no fear of the one bearing it. Mingyu pans his eyes from the warlock’s arms to his fingertips and sees as though there is light flowing from his them. The clouds hang over their heads, the tress sway, and the thunder songs. Then comes the rain pour over them; fast and hard.</p><p>Mingyu almost could not see clearly with the fog and with the rain; but he laughs and exhales a long breath with the magic he still sees seeping out from the warlock. The rain should make Mingyu cold, it should make him shiver; but the magic pouring out from Jihoon feels like the sun pouring out of him and basking them in warmth.</p><p>Mingyu feels his heart beat so fast and so loud and the heavy rain slows down the fire until you can see anything anymore but the house. He looks around, there is nowhere else raining but only at this piece of land. Mingyu whips his head back to watch Jihoon.</p><p>“There.” Jihoon speaks; mouth turning up into a smile as he looks at his house. The fire already put out by the rain. He raises his arms once again and turns around three times. The rain stops, the cloud above them shatters and the rays of the sun easily shines over them in a second.</p><p>Mingyu breathes in and he looks back to the warlock again. His eyes are lit-up, his cheeks are red from the cold, and he’s breathing hard. Mingyu has never seen someone as magical and as happy.</p><p>“So this is why.”</p><p>“What?” Jihoon turns to him.</p><p>Mingyu takes a second and he feels like smiling, “Nothing.” He shakes his head and holds out his hand. “I hope we get along well.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is bored. That is why he ends up on Jihoon’s shop one afternoon. Mingyu has never met someone so open about their magic that he has asked Jihoon a lot questions about it, the warlock is happy to reply to every inquiry he has and so far he has not shunned him. One rule that Mingyu find ridiculous is how Jihoon cannot use his magic for mundane tasks— his mentor, who is lives far away made that a rule for him, saying if he relies too much on his magic then he will get old and lazy.</p><p>Jihoon begrudgingly takes that rule seriously.</p><p>“Do you need help fixing the fence? How did it got like this anyway?”</p><p>Jihoon tosses him an apple, “Someone with a carriage ran it over in their efforts of catching my cat.”</p><p>Mingyu chuckles and takes a bite of the fruit, “They failed to catch it but successfully destroyed your lawn as I can see.”</p><p>Jihoon nods in agreement and rolls his eyes. “This is why I told you it’s a menace.”</p><p>“I can fix it for you.” Mingyu’s mouth ran before he can even think about what he suggested. He grimaces. This habit often happens when he’s talking to the person beside him.</p><p>Jihoon turns, “Oh? Why are you offering?”</p><p>“Well,” Mingyu inspects the wood and knocks it over with his leg. “We will need new wood, nails and the like. I don’t need money for payment, I just need food as I work. That’s it.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Jihoon raises a brow with a smile forming on his face.</p><p>“I’m unbelievably bored.” Mingyu replies. “There’s nothing to fix in my uncle’s house. If I dare touch one of the tools, Mrs. Park will shout at me and say I should not even be working.”</p><p>“I hate you lot, you rich people.”</p><p>“My uncle’s money.” Mingyu points out.</p><p>“If Mrs. Park sees you fixing my fence, she will come at me and I am terrified of her.”</p><p>Mingyu laughs, choking with the apple halfway down his throat. “What?! You have magic!”</p><p>“Yes. But I do not use it to hurt anyone.” Jihoon points out and sneers at him. “Besides, your head chambermaid is terrifying. The only one who doesn’t find her scary was your uncle.”</p><p>Mingyu has not stop laughing. “Mrs. Park is indeed scary. But please Jihoon, give me something to do. I will lose my mind. You will like the finished work, I’m pretty good with my hands.”</p><p>Jihoon raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“I do not mean—“</p><p>“I get what you mean. Do not fret.” Jihoon waves his hand with a chuckle.</p><p>Mingyu caresses his nape. The fence, they need to fix the fence.</p><p>                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“I was bored and—”</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>“Yes. Again. So I baked pies. I baked a lot of them and came to the realization that I baked more than I could eat. I already gave one to the bloke who takes care of the farm and also to the chambermaids and I also have one delivered to Seungcheol at the pub and I figured, of course, that I should give one to my neighbor.”</p><p>“Okay?” Jihoon reaches out to receive the pie. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is in the middle of showing one of his horses to Seungcheol when he heard Jihoon call out to him from the window of his shop.</p><p>“Mingyu!”</p><p>They both turn at the sound and sees Jihoon waving from his window (where his cat is also lounging) with the biggest grin Mingyu has ever seen him do. Mingyu waves back just as enthusiastically.</p><p>“You really are good with your hands!”</p><p>Seungcheol whipped his head back to Mingyu and his face is in complete disbelief.</p><p>“You—” Seungcheol looks scandalized.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Thank you for the pie!” Jihoon shouts again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu first sees a suitor come by one evening on his way to Jihoon’s. He was tall and was wearing an expensive suit judging by the tailoring. The suitor was about to walk away when Mingyu arrived, frozen at the mere thought of the other person, Mingyu awkwardly waited for him to walk away and he did but not without stopping and sparing Mingyu a look.</p><p>“If you are here for his hand don’t even bother. I will save you the energy of begging and give it all out to catch the damn cat.”</p><p>The second suitor he manage to see is a woman. She bears a fruit basket and she left still with her basket full of fruits but her eyes also full with tears.</p><p>“Where is that damn cat?!”</p><p>Mingyu does not speak about it because every time he sees Jihoon reject his suitors it strangely makes him happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FALL.</em>
</p><p>“You are looking a lot like an apprentice, should I hire you?” Jihoon asks him once they are done hammering the last wood for the fence. Mingyu is rather satisfied at the work, it looks well-made and Mrs. Park has not seen them working on it.</p><p>“I am clumsy.” Mingyu reasons out as he gather the tools. He needs to slip this in without anyone seeing he even brought this out. “I do not want to knock over the bottles on your shelf.”</p><p>Is what he says but what he really means is spending a lot of time with the warlock, in such close proximity, is making him feel <em>things</em>. He has not identified them yet so he keeps his distance as of now. Just a meter or two is safe.</p><p>Jihoon hums. “You can guard the door. Or you can send my letters to the post office.”</p><p>“You are a warlock, surely you can defend yourself in any given situation. And who do you send your letters to anyway?” Mingyu offers as they walk back to the shop. Jihoon opens the door for him and as if they have been doing this a lot, they went straight to the small kitchen and grab a drink.</p><p>“To a friend, the one who taught me how to use my magic. We keep in touch.” Jihoon replies and he says it with so much comfort.</p><p>The familiarity they have formed with the short time they have known each other knocks Mingyu out of his balance. It’s the easiness of how they work and how they can talk is what made him come back if he is seriously asked. Mingyu’s thankful the warlock can’t read his mind or he would be in deep trouble, his thoughts are best kept to himself.</p><p>Mingyu tries to reach for the water but Jihoon has him beat for he shoves him on a chair and pours him one. “You really have nothing else to do.”</p><p>Jihoon then starts to cut a peach.</p><p>“I would not say I don’t have anything else to do,” Mingyu brings the cup down after emptying it. “Mrs. Park has been meaning to hold a ball in my honor. She said it is to formally introduce me to everyone.”</p><p>“I am surprised you have not held one yet. You are the most eligible in this area.”</p><p>Mingyu scoffs and he raises an eyebrow, “Says the warlock who is so sought after.”</p><p>Jihoon leans on the kitchen counter and shrugs. “Well, if they put off the thought of going after me they are sure to want to win the next most eligible.”</p><p>“You wound me.” Mingyu feigns a heartache by clutching his heart. “Though I kind of agree.”</p><p>Jihoon laughs and shakes his head, “I can’t believe you. But my answer is yes. Who wouldn’t go to a ball held to honor the person who just fixed my fence?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is strange if Mingyu thinks about it. This wealth that many has been envious and talked about is not his. It is his uncle’s. He liked to think that he is the one who is to manage the possessions and not be the one who makes the call on whatever finance decisions one must make but here he is.</p><p>His back and legs are aching from standing for hours, his mouth is muddy for talking about everything but substantial topics, and worst of all he has not seen Jihoon tonight.</p><p>He has looked for him when he had the chance to slip away from old gentlemen who wanted to take a look at the farm or to have a tour of the house, to escape from every mother who has hoisted their daughters for a chance to dance with him.</p><p>He is tired and he needs to breathe.</p><p>That is why for the later part of the party he is outside to feel the air. Just <em>breathe. </em>The party will mostly go on and on and he needs to recharge himself by sitting. He is already laying on the bench just when he hears the sound he is quite familiar with now. He turns to the sound of soft paws on gravel and sees the warlock’s cat.</p><p>“You.” Mingyu groans and he brushes his face with his hands. “Where is your master?”</p><p>The cat sits down on a safe distance and like always it just—stares.</p><p>“I am very bored and I was looking forward to having Jihoon here. There must be a reason why he is not here is he?”</p><p>The cat tilts its head and turns to glimpse at the source of light from where they are. Mingyu can hear the music change and the laughter of people. He turns to look back to where the cat sits.</p><p>“Why are you here? People might see you and chase you, you shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>The bushes rustle and the crunch of boots are heard in a second, “Mr. Kim, I have been looking for you.”</p><p>Mingyu scrambled to get up and be in a sitting position at the end of the bench. He straightens his collar and chuckles, “Yes, I am taking a break from dancing. My foot has been stepped on by a number of partners.” Mingyu watches as the lady sit on the other side of the bench. “What can I do for you Miss?”</p><p>“A proposition.”</p><p>Mingyu sits up and remembers her; she was the third one who danced with him. She has soft hands even when she had gloves on. “Pray tell.”</p><p>“I speak of marriage.”</p><p>Mingyu heaves a sigh because he might have an inkling as to why people wanted his attention tonight and this is one of those reasons. He turns to where the cat is and he is rather surprised it is still there. And it seems to be regarding the two humans as if he can understand where this conversation is going.</p><p>“You are single like I am. My father is wealthy and can help you manage with the farm and house. Please think about it.”</p><p>“I am not interested in a marriage without love.” Mingyu explains and the woman smiles back at him.</p><p>“We have time for that.” She replies.</p><p>“After… marriage?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. You don’t seem like the type to judge me by my looks but I don’t look that bad do I? I also received education and can manage a house this big.”</p><p>“You don’t look bad, my lady.” Mingyu scrapes his neck and heaves a sigh.</p><p>“Will you think about it? It will be beneficial to both of us.”</p><p>Mingyu hears the soft pats of footsteps once more and he turns to see the cat walk to him. Mingyu stills and he is unable to respond to the lady. The cat is much closer now, leaps on the bench and settles down.</p><p>Mingyu is left rather speechless by the act. Both him and the lady on the other side.</p><p>“Please think about my proposal and send me a letter of your response Mr. Kim.” The lady then gets up and bows and she leaves to return to the life of the party. Mingyu groans and he hangs his head on the bench.</p><p>“My dear uncle, what am I going to do?”</p><p>The cat meows back at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Mingyu finally is done with his duties for the day; he puts on his boots and goes straight to the path that will lead to Jihoon’s shop. He ignores Mrs. Park’s shouts of dinner because he can’t help but feel antsy for he has not seen Jihoon and the only reason he is walking briskly right now is to ask why he did not attend the party.</p><p><em>That’s the only reason.</em> Mingyu chants as he jogs to the familiar path (only known to him) to the shop. He lets himself in through the fence and then smooths his shirt. He takes a deep breath as steps inside the shop.</p><p>He arrives just in time when Jihoon is closing, the warlock is in the middle of locking his windows when he gets acknowledged with a nod.</p><p>“You should know that I,” Mingyu stumbles upon a rock, “I mean we, missed you at the party last night.”</p><p>“I was there.” Jihoon replies grimly, “You were busy and I did not want to interrupt.”</p><p>“Interrupt what? I needed rescuing anyway.” Mingyu closes the last window.</p><p>Jihoon enters his shop and Mingyu follows, “Do not worry, we can make another party and this time I get to invite people I actually want to have a conversation with.”</p><p>The warlock snickers as Mingyu motions to sit on the chair beside the window which he has deemed his place. “Or we could go for a picnic that is nice.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be attending more balls and be looking for a wife?”</p><p>Jihoon’s voice cuts through Mingyu’s thoughts of a lovely picnic and he turns to the warlock mouth agape.</p><p>“What?” Mingyu pales. His blood runs cold at the implication of what the warlock has said. He takes a gulp and sees that Jihoon is not quite done yet with his point.</p><p>“You need someone to run the estate right? A wife will surely see to it that the house runs well.”</p><p>Mingyu chuckles but the laugh does not reach his eyes, “Ah. You’re right.” He stands up and braces the walls. His mind is spinning and he can’t believe himself to have read everything wrong. He’s <em>stupid</em>. He’s so <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>“I seem to be feeling unwell all of the sudden.”</p><p>“Are you all right Mingyu?” The warlock is quick and is suddenly on his side.</p><p>Mingyu wants to cry, his hands are shaking and he brings them together and just <em>grips</em>. He will have to hold this together because he will not weep in front of someone he has gravely misread. </p><p>“Yes. Do not fret, I think it’s just a headache. Must be the after party effects.” He cranes his neck and smiles.</p><p>“Wait! Why are you hurrying?” Jihoon grips his arms and the other is on his back. Hard and heavy does his palm feel and Mingyu feels lightweight more than ever. The act would have made Mingyu red but now he just wants to get away.</p><p>“Let me give you medicine at least.”</p><p>“Do not bother—”</p><p>“Please. I insist.”</p><p>Mingyu could only nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The nights have been cold and everything that Mingyu touches turns out to be damp, winter is near and it bears everything Mingyu hates. Summer, he can manage but the cold is different to him and he does not particularly love it. He is in his room reading a book by the fireplace as Mrs. Park changes his sheets when he is struck by a thought.</p><p>“Mrs. Park, you might as well bring your whole family over here. The house is too quiet for my liking. The winter looks harsh too, it will be cold and difficult.”</p><p>“I know you say that because you are bored. That is kind of you Sir but I have a better solution.”</p><p>“Oh? Of what?” Mingyu puts down the book he’s reading. “Pray tell.”</p><p>Mrs. Park stops caressing the sheets and turns to him, “Get married. So you would be busy enough and you won’t have to go on about every day of how bored you actually are.”</p><p>Mingyu groans in frustration. “I have no prospects.”</p><p>“Are you sure Sir? I was certain you are pursuing that warlock who lives nearby.”</p><p>Mingyu looks up, “What—”</p><p>“You spend most of your time in his shop and when you are home he is all you talk about.”</p><p>“I’m not—”</p><p>“It is no use denying me.” Mrs. Park has a hand on her hip and with an expression on her face that says there is<em> no</em> use in persuading her otherwise. “I have figured this out for you. Now what are you waiting for? There is your prospect.”</p><p>Mingyu stills and brings the heels of his palms to rub his eyes.</p><p>If only it was that easy.</p><p>The man does not even see him as someone who also would want to settle with a <em>man. </em>Mingyu should have known he cannot run forever, being neighbors meant having so little road to go about and the chances of meeting your neighbor – the one (might) have been avoiding is rather is impossible.</p><p>“Mingyu!”</p><p>He swivels around and sees Jihoon running up to him. “Oh— shit.”</p><p>His efforts of not being obvious about his avoidance is lost when Jihoon has jogged up to him and barred the road to his only escape. “You have the guts to run away from me when I clearly called for you.”</p><p>“Hello there, Jihoon.” He smiles with a small wave.</p><p>“Enough with the pleasantries.” Jihoon catches his breath and waves his hand. “You have been avoiding me, I want to know why.”</p><p>“I am not avoiding you!” Mingyu’s voice cracks at the end.</p><p>Jihoon crosses his arms. “You are.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“You are and I want to know why. Have I done something wrong?” The warlock asks and he caresses his nape. “Was it my remark about you marrying? Please forgive me.”</p><p>“There is nothing to forgive.”</p><p>“I overstepped. I crossed a line.” Jihoon’s voice is firm. “I should have known better and I should never have assumed. There must be a reason why you never brought it up.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t that Jihoon.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>Mingyu huffs and grins. “I am open to marrying that is true but I don’t want a wife – that is.”</p><p>“Then what do you want?” Jihoon asks.</p><p>Mingyu gives him a look. It took three beats for Jihoon’s confused face to morph into an astounded one.</p><p>“<em>Oh.”</em></p><p>“It was partly my fault for not saying anything but since we are on the subject.”</p><p>“I assumed.” Jihoon says more to himself than to Mingyu.</p><p>“Well—”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have! Ah! I’m such a fool!” Jihoon screams and he thrashes his arms.</p><p>“Jihoon! Don’t shout!”</p><p>The warlock stops and faces him. Mingyu also has stopped and he is standing there with his hands in the air.</p><p>Jihoon bows, “I apologize.”</p><p>Mingyu gawks, “Please do not bow. Okay, I forgive you.”</p><p>Jihoon has not stopped bowing, “Please be angry at me more. I should have known better than to assume who or what you want to court.”</p><p>Mingyu rubs his neck, “Please stop bowing. I forgive you, I am serious.”</p><p>“Please let me treat you a drink, as an apology. You can get whatever you like, I will pay for it.” Jihoon begs and he looks like he is determined to keep bowing.</p><p>Mingyu sighs. “You will not stop will you?”</p><p>Jihoon looks up and slowly gets up, “Afraid not.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu should have rejected the fifth tankard that Seungcheol gave his way but reason was lost when he saw the smiles that Jihoon shoots his way while the warlock is talking to a friend at the other end of the bar. Every time Jihoon does, Mingyu feels as if he is run over by a carriage and thus he needed a drink.</p><p>Seungcheol has been with him the whole time, telling tales of the time when he was chased by a boar out in the woods. Mingyu has been following most of the story but every time he glances to the other part of the bar he sees Jihoon; and by some nature Jihoon feels it and he turns to Mingyu and smiles at him.</p><p>Mingyu feels another carriage run over him.</p><p>Seungcheol has stopped talking and has seen the exchange. His mind clicked and Mingyu buries his head in shame. “Don’t tell me you have fallen for him.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare look at me like that.” Mingyu points at him. “You did not utter a word of how stupidly charming he is.”</p><p>“I did! I warned you!” Seungcheol chokes a laugh and shoves another goblet of ale towards him.</p><p>Mingyu closes his eyes and pushes Seungcheol off the stool, “Shut up. My head hurts.”</p><p>“Are you going to catch the cat now?”</p><p>“Maybe. I can try.” Mingyu sighs. He can <em>try. </em></p><p>“I bid you luck my friend.” Seungcheol clasps his shoulder. “No one has ever succeeded.”</p><p>“That is very encouraging.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu thinks that this will never work unless you go for the warlock’s cat. The cat lounges on trees, on tall fences, on roofs. Which is smart because then it would have the advantage of seeing the people who are trying to catch it.</p><p>His first attempt was to lure the cat with fish. Mingyu has raised ducks, cows, pigs and horses but never cats. There are different advances to different animals and this is uncharted territory for him, so naturally his first thought was to lure the cat with food. If there is one thing that the animals have in common is that they always love food.</p><p>He saw the cat getting chased earlier and thought that maybe it was hungry. He has purchased fish from the market yesterday and he went straight to the cat’s favorite tree—the tree where he first saw it. Mingyu has the advantage and he will use it because the fruit of his labor will be worth it.</p><p>He lays down the raw fish in front of the cat and it stares back at him.</p><p>Stares.</p><p>Licks its armpits.</p><p>Stares.</p><p>Proceeds to sleep.</p><p>Mingyu’s first attempt has failed.</p><p> </p><p>His second attempt was with the same plan: feed it still but this time he will cook the fish and follows the recipe taught by his mother. The kitchen staff looked at him funny but they were kind enough not to comment on why he is cooking.</p><p>He offers it to the cat by putting it in a plate and leaving it outside his house. He has brought a book and has started to read on the balcony when he hears the familiar ruffle of the bush and comes the cat.</p><p>Mingyu shuts his book and puts it down. “You can eat that, it’s for you. Do not worry I will not chase you.”</p><p>The cat purrs and looks at him apprehensively.</p><p>“I saw you getting chased earlier this morning by a carriage. You must be tired, go on.”</p><p>The cat tilts its head and scrapes its teeth with its tongue.</p><p>“I made that.”</p><p>The cat’s ears twitch and Mingyu barks a laugh. Feeling like the cat will not move until he’s away he stands up and walks to the exit, “Enjoy the meal!”</p><p>Mingyu comes out later and sees the plate licked clean. He whistles as he brings it to the kitchen and the people who witnesses the little dance he make just shake their heads and chuckle under their breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WINTER.</em>
</p><p>Mingyu has moved from reading under the trees to lounging inside Jihoon’s shop. He has brought a book (more books have piled under Jihoon’s counter) and is on the half of it when Jihoon hands him a plate of freshly sliced apples. He thanks Jihoon with a look and they go back to the silence they have shared.</p><p>Seungcheol is rolling his eyes at the other side of the shop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is milking the cow with Mrs. Park when she has cornered him yet again on his plans about courting Jihoon. It has been awhile since his last attempt with the ridiculous cat chase and he confesses that he has forgot about it and instead he has been a menace in Jihoon’s shop. It has advantage because he can now name the different potions in the shelves, he does look like a proper apprentice now.</p><p>“Why can’t you just confess, Sir?” The head chambermaid has her hands on her hips yet again overseeing how Mingyu is milking the cow.</p><p>“I want to but I’m a coward.”</p><p>The woman chortles, “With all due respect Sir, it’s been months and I am tired of seeing your state.”</p><p>Mingyu clutches his heart, “Mrs. Park show me mercy.”</p><p>“You have tried to catch the cat and you failed, it will take some miracle for the cat to get friendly with anyone. Say, what have you been doing?”</p><p>“Trying to befriend it, I speak to it sometimes. I hope he will somehow understand that I have all good intentions to its master.” Mingyu mumbles.</p><p>“If it were me I will go straight to its master. Has the warlock seen you coming for his cat?”</p><p>“I am not sure. If he did he would probably act repulsed but so far he lets me in his shop and offers me fruit every time I go there.”</p><p>“That has to mean something right Sir? He will not let you in if he hated your company.” Mrs. Park says and she smiles teasingly.</p><p>Mingyu scowls at her, “Now please have a look and see if I’m doing this right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu has fallen asleep. The moment he came about the air is chilly and this might be the coldest he ever felt. His conversation with Mrs. Park is stuck to his mind. The thought about giving up on chasing the cat has crossed his mind often times. The concept of the whole thing, he realized, is something he has been against. He is not interested in a marriage without love.</p><p>His thoughts are cut by a sound and he whips his head and sees the warlock’s cat.</p><p>Why is it here? Beside him and just at arm’s stretch.</p><p>“Did you sleep beside me this whole time?” He asks the cat and does not make a move to scare it and rather looks up and sees the moon in its full form.</p><p>Mingyu groans. The more time he spends with the warlock the more he has fallen for his charms. They are right, he is someone so easy to love.</p><p>“They are right,” Mingyu turns to the cat which is looking at him keenly. “Your master is so charming. The calmness that he brings in me is something that I have never felt with someone before. He laughs at my poor attempt at humor and the way his face is of natural shade of pink.” He groans as if he’s in pain. “It drives me crazy.”</p><p>He has fully lost his mind; first it was moving to another country and now talking to a cat.</p><p>“The tip of his nose is my favorite.” Mingyu sighs and he starts to sit up for he felt his back is aching.</p><p>The cat stares at him.</p><p>The cat is within reach.</p><p>For an unknown reason the cat is giving him a chance to snatch it up. He won’t though. Mingyu <em>won’t</em>.</p><p>Then something amazing happens.  </p><p>The cat yawns once and it gets up, walks to him and settles on his lap.</p><p>Mingyu is gulping and he does not know where to put his hands. For a moment, his hands are up in the air and for a beat he brings them down and cups the cat’s whole head.</p><p>Mingyu looks down and he finds his voice, “Are you really giving me the key?”</p><p>The cat purrs and rolls over, the moonlight made the key shine and it looks every bit inviting. The key even looks beautiful. The warlock did not spare any expense.</p><p>“It’s funny how you have longed for something so bad and now that you have it within your grasps you just can’t seem to take it.” He starts to caresses the cat in places he has seen Jihoon pet it.</p><p>“I need to get home. I need some rest. Getting the key seems wrong to me I could have just went to him and told him my feelings. That way he could just flick me away if he does not feel the same, getting the key seems manipulative and not genuine.”</p><p>The cat makes a sound. If Mingyu was losing his mind he could have heard that as a confused cat noise. Mingyu grabs the cat and lays it on the grass beside him, and that is when he is suddenly struck by a thought.</p><p>He is suddenly struck by the strength of facing his fears. So he looks at the cat one more time and he begins to run.</p><p>He <em>runs</em> and <em>runs</em> and his blood is rushing and it’s setting himself burn. He sees the familiar fence and with the adrenaline in his blood he but jumps over it. He stumbles on a rock and he faces Jihoon’s door. He knocks three times and Jihoon opens it with a force.</p><p>Mingyu gulps air and braces the door frame, “I like you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I like you very much.” Mingyu catches his breath and he inches closer, eating up the space between them, feeling like if he would put any more distance between them he might as well <em>die.</em>“I want to keep making you food, I want to make you happy. I like seeing you smile and I love it more when you’re smiling because of me. Please give me a chance and go out with me.”</p><p>“I heard.”</p><p>“What?” Mingyu straightens and he sees the next most amazing thing he has ever witnessed tonight.</p><p>For a moment Jihoon stood there and then he disappeared. Mingyu blinked hard, once, twice and he swivels around until he hears a sound on the ground.</p><p>There, where Jihoon stood is his cat. The black cat. The one which he has been chasing these past few weeks.</p><p>The cat purrs, walks to Mingyu and rubs its head on his legs.</p><p>Mingyu crouches down, “Jihoon?”</p><p>The cat purrs.</p><p>“Oh fuck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should have put two and two together.” Jihoon mumbles.</p><p>Mingyu almost turns but swivels back in his position upon hearing the sound of clothes, shifting back to being human is a given that the human is to be naked at the process. At the first patch of skin Mingyu saw his mind was slow to process until his eyes has traveled to the warlock’s chest and that was when his mind screamed <em>NAKED</em> <em>NAKED</em> and he instantly shut his eyes, turns around and he screamed as if he is the one with no clothing on.</p><p>“How could I do that?! I did not know the range of your powers, I did not know you were also a shapeshifter!”</p><p>“No one is privy to that information.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Mingyu huffs and crosses his arms, “Wait— but I see you and the cat in one place, and in the same room often!”</p><p>“It was but an illusion. It’s pretty easy to conjure actually.”</p><p>Mingyu groans and massages his temples. He feels a headache coming.</p><p>“Well, now you know. Mingyu, I’m dressed now.”</p><p>Mingyu opens his eyes and blinks, takes a deep breath and turns around to see Jihoon sitting in his favorite chair.</p><p>“Sit.” The warlock points to the one near him and Mingyu collapses on it. All the times he spent with the cat (with Jihoon) flashes in his mind. His confession, the raw fish, the cooked fish, the first time he declared he would not chase him but he did ended up chasing him too. In a sense.</p><p>He groans and buries his head on his hands.</p><p>“Mingyu, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Would you look at me?”</p><p>“No.” He sighs, “I have been ridiculous in front of you when you were a cat.”</p><p>“To be fair, you are still ridiculous to me when I’m in my human form.”</p><p>Mingyu looks up offended and the moment he sees the smile on Jihoon’s face he feels as though he’s melting.</p><p>“You were…” Jihoon folds his hands in his lap. “Other people always jump on the thought of chasing me. I might have cheated a couple times but there were no rules about it. I don’t care how they did it but they have to get the key off my neck. No one did well. Nobody came close until you.”</p><p>“I failed.” Mingyu’s voice wavers.</p><p>Jihoon smiles, “The raw fish failed.”</p><p>“I got that from the face you made.”</p><p>Jihoon puts a finger up, “The second one though.”</p><p>“It was food from the start. Why did nobody thought of that?” Mingyu sighs. “But why me?”</p><p>“You are kind…” Jihoon replies, “You also had the chance to take the key and force me into marriage and yet you stupidly did not take it and ran here instead to confess your feelings.”</p><p>“I did. Because the key does not matter,” Mingyu takes a deep breath. “It does not matter if I have it and yet you don’t feel the same.”</p><p>“I did not know this day would come I was planning on not getting married.” Jihoon chuckles and he rubs his palms on the armrests.</p><p>“Well…” Mingyu sees the action and his forehead wrinkles in thought.</p><p>Jihoon taps the armrests, “Can we take it slow? Can we not get married immediately?”</p><p>“I don’t want to force you into anything.” Mingyu tilts his head and furrowed his eyebrows, “You have every right to reject me.”</p><p>“You are not.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You are not forcing me into anything, I mean you have been spending time in my shop,” Jihoon trails and Mingyu could be wrong but he sees a hint of blush forming on the warlock’s cheeks. “And being with you is…”</p><p>“Is?” Mingyu urges.</p><p>“No.” Jihoon stands up, the action so fast Mingyu follows suit instinctively. “You know what? It’s getting late.”</p><p>“No!” Mingyu steps in closer, “You can’t stop there!”</p><p>“I am suddenly struck by the need to sleep.” Jihoon feigns a yawn which Mingyu knows is fake because he has been looking at Jihoon very closely to know what a fake Jihoon yawn is. “Yes. I’m sleepy. I ran here too you know!”</p><p>“Jihoon!” Mingyu spreads his arms wide to barricade any escape route the warlock could make. Even though he could just flick his magic and move Mingyu.</p><p>“You have incredibly long legs I needed to keep up! I am tired from the running.” Jihoon reasons being rooted in his place.</p><p>“Okay.” Mingyu exhales and he laughs. The laugh earns him a scowl from the warlock. He brings down his arms and takes a step closer. “I will let you sleep, can we talk tomorrow?”</p><p>Jihoon nods and he looks up. In this perspective Mingyu could have sworn Jihoon is giving him a sultry look but he disregards all of that thought for his own peace of mind. He instead takes a deep breath and takes another step closer. He takes Jihoon’s lovely hands and presses a kiss to his knuckles.</p><p>“Okay. Tomorrow then.” Mingyu says and Jihoon could only nod. “Tonight, I will be dreaming of you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And they talk.</p><p>It was lengthy and it ended with the both of them realizing that maybe they are more than infatuated with each other than they initially thought.</p><p>Mingyu might have caused Jihoon to close his shop for a day.</p><p>The warlock was glued to his lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We need to go to Seungcheol’s pub any day now.” Jihoon says in the middle of washing the plates. He insisted to wash them and got to the sink even before Mingyu could. There was no means of getting the warlock away from the sink, says it’s his part since Mingyu already did the cooking.</p><p>“Hmm? What for?” Mingyu asks.</p><p>“I need to announce that the chase is done.”</p><p>“Oh.” Mingyu’s face heats up at the implication. He has been told he blush very easily. His silence made Jihoon turn around and upon seeing his state he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Stop blushing, it’s embarrassing me.” Jihoon declares but he himself is starting to blush faintly, too faintly.</p><p>“I can’t control it, I apologize.” Mingyu coughs and runs a hand through his hair. “I did not think it would end like this. I was ready to get rejected.”</p><p>Jihoon laughs and swivels around to lean on the sink. “You are not so bad.”</p><p>Mingyu stands and walks up to him. “Jihoon, you are not doing this just because I got the key did I?”</p><p>“You are a complete idiot.” Jihoon flails his arms in exasperation. “I was letting you get the key because I trust you enough. Mingyu, I would not let anyone kiss me just because. I let you in my home more than I let Seungcheol in. And we have talked about marriage have we not?”</p><p>Mingyu crouches down and proceeds to bury his head into the warlock’s neck and hug his waist.  </p><p>“Good. There is no turning back from this Jihoon, I have kissed you and it feels so good I will not be able to go back to not getting to kiss you.”</p><p>Jihoon chuckles in fondness and caress his head. “Mingyu,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Let’s go to Seungcheol’s tomorrow.”</p><p>Mingyu hums in approval.</p><p>“Let’s go together. I need you to hold my hand when I say it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SPRING.</em>
</p><p>“How are we going to do this exactly?” Mingyu is taking the bottles off the highest shelf and passes it to Jihoon who is busy labeling other bottles.</p><p>“You have a bigger estate and a bigger house. The only logical plan is to move into yours, it’s why I actually married you.”</p><p>Mingyu paused, “But your shop hold so much memories! That is where we met.”</p><p>“I blew it up.”</p><p>“Yes.” Mingyu replies with a laugh and hands him another bottle. “It was hilarious.”</p><p>“Well, you moving in with me is impossible. We don’t have that much space for your things.” Jihoon explains and his pen pauses mid-air and he shivers. “Mrs. Park will come at me again, she already thinks I stole you from her.”</p><p>“My uncle’s things.” Mingyu replies as he comes down from the chair and settles beside Jihoon.</p><p>“I’ll move into your home.” Jihoon turns to him. “I can still operate my business there right? You would let me?”</p><p>Mingyu tilts his head and moves a bit closer. “Of course, whatever you need.”</p><p>Jihoon smiles bashfully, “Okay. We can run the house together, you alone did it and so far you are doing it well.”</p><p>Mingyu snorts, “I owe it all to Mrs. Park.”</p><p>Jihoon smiles and takes his hand, “I hope I don’t blow up your house.”</p><p>“You can. You can do anything to it.” Mingyu squeezes back and lifts it to his cheek. “Every day with you will never be boring.”</p><p>“You really are in love with me aren’t you?” Jihoon hisses with a shake of his head and before Mingyu could reply he silenced him with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Lee Jihoon is married?!” The lady but exclaims with a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Yes! To the person who took the key from his cat’s neck!” Her companion replies as she nods fervently.</p><p>“Do you know the person who took it?”</p><p>“His neighbor! The lad who buys fresh produce from your store every Tuesday.” Her companion tosses the peanut to her mouth.</p><p>“The tall and good looking one?!”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh dear.” The lady places a hand over his heart.</p><p>“Did they ever tell how he managed to take the key from the cat?”</p><p>Her companion shakes her head, “No, they did not disclose. The rumor mill says that he has powers too.”</p><p>“Oh dear gods he has?! Then they deserve each other then.”</p><p>A listening Seungcheol chuckles and discards the rag of cloth in his hand, “That they do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A series of letters from one warlock to another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the first chapter we only just read about Mingyu’s point of view. So here’s the second chapter! so we could have a glimpse of what Jihoon was thinking while Mingyu was losing his mind over him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Jeonghan and Minghao,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I did something stupid. I announced to the people of the pub (to all the people in this town, in extension) that I am to marry the person who can take the key off of ‘my cat’s’ neck. It has started – the chase. Less people has been coming to my shop (pretending to buy something and instead is actually there to waste my time) because they are out there looking for ‘my cat’. I know what you are thinking but it is done and I gave the people my word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The big house beside my little cottage has been lit, the gardener told me that the new owner is to arrive any day now. I hope he’s not a prick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Do visit me and Seungcheol sometimes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                    With Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                Jihoon.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Jihoon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            What great joy it is to receive a letter from you, the contents are always so much fun. What you did? The marrying condition is brilliant if you ask me. Minghao thinks it’s absurd but we don’t have to listen to him all the time do we? If it eases your burdens then I am happy for you, though it is a bit tiring to shift into your cat form every now and then, I hope you are getting enough rest and not mixing potions at the middle of the night. I sent Seungcheol a letter for that matter. Nothing is new in this part of the country – just politics which are boring to me and interesting to Minghao. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Oh Jihoon, I do hope someone will get the key out of your neck, it must be a sight to see you get married. I think a persistent person will get it and that is what you need. A persistent hand so they can drag you to bed to rest for being a workaholic. Do give Seungcheol our love, we will visit soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Please tell me more about your new neighbor, is he at least handsome and single?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                         With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Jeonghan and Minghao,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I am pleased to tell you no one so far has gotten anywhere near my key. It has been at least half the year and no one has come close. It has been peaceful. The change in the environment has got to be my new neighbor. His name is Mingyu and he’s a year younger than me. He’s very tall and very nosy if I say so myself. He keeps saying that he’s bored and so he lounges on my shop, fixes my fence and keeps on baking pies. He is far from being a prick. He is rather nice… It helps that he’s got a handsome face to look at too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            He is interesting to me because I see him lying under trees and he even talks to me when I’m in my cat form. He never misses to greet me in both my forms and that is very odd and new. He’s a gentleman through and through, the estate he owns is three times larger than mine and yet he never uses carriages to transport himself. He walks to town and takes time, I often see him reading a book under the trees. He invited me to a ball in his honor and I plan on going – I guess it is time to be social too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, the letter you sent Seungcheol worked. He has visited me and has delivered pork. You all three think I am a child at this point. Come quick after winter comes!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                            With Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                     Jihoon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Jihoon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Your last letter was the most interesting thing that has happened to me this month. With the way you have described this Mingyu my interest grows a lot more. I am liking him because he keeps you company and I am happy that you are trying to be social! You might meet another warlock, there are so little of us and you cannot meet them cooped up in your shop. I know you go out but you don’t even travel outside your town. Do write me back after attending his party. Minghao is busy to write but he sends his love.                                                                                                                                                                             </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                          With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                   Jeonghan and Minghao.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Jeonghan and Minghao,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I hope you are both well. I miss you both, life has been dull recently. Though there was the party but I did not enjoy it. I was there and I was looking for Mingyu but he was too busy. He literally had no time to even look around for he was surrounded. It struck me that he was also sought after. I did follow him as a cat and even then we shared a moment it was interrupted and it just made me hate it more when the topic of marriage was brought up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            As I write this letter – when I think about it, he has not visited me for the past few days. Our last conversation was about his status and finding a wife and I think it finally irked him and he now probably loathes me. What do I do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                            Jihoon</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Jihoon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            This is Minghao. I am writing because Jeonghan does not know a thing about normal people. It seems to me that you may have insulted your friend. Has he ever mentioned he wanted to get married to a woman? Did you just assumed that Jihoon? Well I think I just solved your mystery. Apologize to him and buy him a drink. If he is really a kind person (like how you described him) he will clear this misunderstanding with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            From this part onwards it is I – Jeonghan – writing. Minghao is rude at saying I cannot relate to normal people. He dare say that when he is my husband and clearly (so far) we are getting along well. I thought warlocks are not discriminated! And yet I am by my own lover. Jihoon, what Minghao said was true, communicate to your friend. And with the way your last letter encompasses how good he is to you then I have another news to you. You might be liking him more than a friend. Happened to me once and look where I ended.                                                                                                                                               </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                             With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                            Jeonghan and Minghao.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Jeonghan and Minghao,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I apologized to him and Minghao was right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I also might have a bit of a crush. Jeonghan is right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            What do I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                        With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                    Jihoon</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Jihoon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Oh dear. You pledged to marry the person who can get the key off your neck and now you are infatuated with someone. Fate sure does know when to stir things. What are you going to do now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Minghao lost. He betted on you not having feelings for your neighbor and I betted on the opposite.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                    With love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                Jeonghan</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Jeonghan and Minghao,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            It’s been awhile I am sorry for not writing back, it is well past winter now. The developments with my relationship with Mingyu has been rather … unexpected. It is a long story and I want to tell you in person. There is another paper attached to this letter and I wholeheartedly ask for the both of you to come. It is a simple invitation (per my request but Mingyu has the say in the whole ceremony, he has money to spare anyway). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I want you to meet Mingyu and be there when I am to be wed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Please do not get alarmed, he did get the key and asked for my hand. I also am utterly endeared by him. I will tell you everything when you arrive. Come quick!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                 With love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                            Jihoon</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reaching this part. This fic was really just self-indulgent cause I may have watched Jane Austen movies a lot during this quarantine then I also wanted to mix magic in it and then of course some mingyuzi. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated &lt;3 Also I scream about the two of them <a href="https://twitter.com/gyuglued_"> here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>